A mute player
by fanwriter10101
Summary: This is a one-shot! A ls completely off the canon timeline of GGO and skips over A LOT and I mean A LOT of it! So you have been warned! Don't click on this story knowing that and bitch about it and expect mistakes as this is raw, not even beta'ed. Summary: Naruto, a mute and a sniper, saves one Asada from her bullies. From that single moment, a bond is formed. PM me if you want it.


**All right, listen up! This here is a one-shot…a very big one shot mind you. I have been writing this for the past two weeks whenever I have free time during my classes. Know that it is not beta'ed, not reviewed, it is just raw. So, if there are mistakes, cry me a river. I did this because I was boarded to death and was thinking of ideas for Expelled Jedi and other stories. Also, this skips over A LOT of the GGO cannon time line, like A LOT. So again, be aware of it and if you didn't read this part AN, well, you should have read it, also, if anyone out there wants to make this in to a fully fledge story, PM me.**

It was cold, it was freezing cold as soldier's huddles near fire to keep themselves warm. For many, winter was a fun season, but now they utterly hated it. It was cold, soggy, unforgiving and did I mention cold? It didn't help that the city they were in was practically ruined thanks to high altitude bombing.

"Man, they weren't joking when they stated that this game would be really realistic." One of the soldiers shivered out. This wasn't a real battlefield, but rather a virtual one.

"Dame right it is, this game isn't for noobs like those GGO players. You need to be hardcore for this game." Another one agreed. They all talked amongst one another about the game.

"Did you hear about the rumors? The so called White Death is in the area and he's been picking off other parties for quite a while now." One of the soldiers stated as everyone listened with rapid attention.

"I hear he doesn't even make a single sound when he's out hunting." Another soldier added as many nodded.

"There's a reason he's called White Death and he's rumored to be the best dame sniper in the whole game." A soldier said as they all looked grim at the news. The Officer of the little group of soldiers looked around and shook his head, they were already losing faith before the battle had even began. He stood up and quickly gained their attention.

"Listen up you fools, we are out here to prove that this so called White Death isn't all undefeatable. Other parties have tried to hunt him down, all had failed, but not us. We shall be the first to prove that no matter how skilled you are, you can't solo this game. This game was built on the bases of teamwork, not individual skills. No one man can change the tide of battle, it is the combined efforts of a well-oiled machine that battles are won. Now get up, lets hunt us a sniper!" The Officer shouted as the rest of the soldiers stood up and held their weapons in the air, inspired by their officers resolve to hunt down a legend. Then it happened. Bang, the sound of a rifle firing and before they knew it the officer lay dead, a bullet straight though his head. His body disappeared in many small pixels. They all stood there in fear, then they heard more shots being fired and two more dead comrades. They quickly sprinted to find cover. Some found it behind some barrels, others behind some rubble or trams. Then it was all quiet.

"You think he's gone?" One of the soldiers whispered to his fellow comrade. Said man peaked up a bit, only to be met with a bullet right though his head. His body recoiled back thanks to the bullet and disappeared into many pixels.

"There's your answer." Another soldier answered as he strapped a mirror to a stick and used it to get a peek at the enemy sniper. He could see the glare of the scope, flashing in the distance in some ruins.

"Ok, he's about 500 meters from our locations. You three, go through the city ruins from the right flank, we will provide covering fire and keep him pinned." One of the soldiers behind some barrels laid out the plan. The three soldiers on the right nodded as they started to need off into the ruins, thankfully, the ruins would provide enough cover for them to not be spotted. The soldier behind the barrel nodded and turned towards the remaining two soldiers with him.

"Ready? Covering fire!" He yelled as he and his two fellow squad mates squatted up from their cover, firing everything they had at the sniper's location. Machine gun bullet shells left the chamber of their guns, assault rifles firing three burst rounds. They fired ever single round they had on him before the two men with the assault rifles had to reload, but the machine gunner kept on firing and it wasn't long before his fellow comrades had reloaded and resumed fire, allowing him to reload quickly. They quickly stopped as the radio came on. The leader of the now six-man group stopped as he reached for the big radio pack behind him. He quickly took hold of the receiver.

 _"Sir, no one's here."_ He heard from one of the men he had sent out. He frowned at that.

"What do you mean no one's there?" He questioned them. They threw everything they had at the location.

 _"Like I said, no one's here, but we found a scope. It seems like he must have dropped a scope of his when he retreated."_ The soldier on the other side answered as he flashed them the scope. They all looked up and saw their comrades standing at the location the hostile sniper was at. He did he get away under all that fire?

"Ha, some sniper he is, dropped his dame scope." One of the soldiers commented as he laughed, followed by the machine gunner, but the leader didn't laugh. Something was wrong and then he realized it.

"Get out of there! That's place is rigged!" He shouted into his receiver, too late. The position before them blew up in a ball of smoke and fire. The sniper must have placed timed explosives, crafty bastard.

"What the?" The machine gunner didn't get to finish as a bullet pierced through his head, dead. They turned around, too late, another bullet was fired, kill the last of his squad mates. He slowly turned to the enemy sniper, his hands trembling. Who was this guy? He dropped a group of nine well-seasoned players with ease. He started to scream as he began to fire in the general direction of the sniper, hoping that he would hit him, but it never happened. Instead, he received a bullet right into his leg, causing him to fall and clutching his leg as blood oozed though the spaces of his fingers. This game was very realistic, even to a point when it with sting a little when you get shot. He looked up as he saw a figure walking towards him, his rifle slung back.

 _"No way…he's a sniper?"_ The soldier thought. He had seen that boy before, in the lobby, but it didn't look like that the boy was the sniper. So, lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that the sniper was standing right in-front of him, that is until the sniper pulled out his side arm.

"Go in peace." The sniper whispered as he fired a single bullet into the soldier's head, executing him. His body, like the rest, disappeared many little pixels. The sniper looked up into the dark sky with his deep blue eyes that showed indifference. Another day, another kill. He holstered his side arm and proceed to log out. Tonight, he would feast like a king, he thought to himself.

 _"113 kills today, not bad. They make it so easy by actively trying to hunt me down."_ The boy thought as he logged out for the day, after all, he had to do homework for school. Logging out, he pulled off the visors around his head and set them aside. Getting up from his bed he yawned a bit before he went to his table and pulled out a text book and a note book and began to do his assignments. He had school tomorrow after all.

 **The next day:**

School was a boring affair for him. It was too easy for him and presented no challenges for him. This was possible thanks to how intelligent he was, in-fact, he was at the top of the class. He didn't care though. He didn't care about anything in life. He only went through the motions of it. Currently, he was heading back home, that is until he ears picked up someone shouting. Turning his head to the alley to his right, he spotted four figures, all females. Looking closer, it was clear that the three were bullying the forth one. His eyes narrowed and his fist tightened. He turned to the alley and started to walk towards the wannabe gang of girls.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" One of the girls questioned, trying to intimidate him, bad call. The moment she turned to look at him, she almost screamed. He was 6'1 with untamed blond hair and three whisker liker scares on each cheek. His school uniform wasn't even in the best of conditions. Overall, he gave off the vibe of Yakuza.

"N-Now look here, w-we d-don't want a-any trouble." The apparent leader of the three girls said nervously as she backed. If this guy was Yakuza, then they better run like hell. All he did was moved to the side and they ran past him. Looking to make sure they were gone, he turned towards the traumatized girl. It looked like she was about to hurl. Taking in her features, she appeared to be 5'4, a modest height for a teenager these days. She had thin dark hair tied in small ribbons by the sides of her face, with the back-cut short. She wore a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses. Her skin was pale and her eyes were black. Currently she was using the wall as support to prevent herself from falling. He bit the inside of his cheek, times like this he wished he could talk. He pulled out a notebook from his pack and a pen and quickly began to write in it, once finished, he poked the girl to turn wards him. She turned to him, only to see him holding up the notebook with the writing in it.

 _"Are you ok?"_ She read off the notebook. She blinked once and then twice, regaining her senses. She looked up to find the owner of such neat handwriting. She was a bit intimidated, but pushed her fears down. He did help her, so why should she be afraid. Then he poked her again and pointed to his notebook. Asking the same question. Her eyes widened, she forgot to answer!

"A-ah yes, I'll be fine, thank you." She answered with a bow. The boy or was it a man? He had a school uniform on, her schools uniform. She did notice that his body type was that of a swimmer. He nodded before he packed his notebook and started to leave. She looked at his retreating form before she realized something, she didn't even know his name!

"Wait! What's you name!" She questioned as the boy froze and seemed to think before he walked over to her, a pen in his hand. He brought his hand forward as she blinked at him, confused by his actions. He sighed as he made the motion of asking for her hand. She blushed, embarrassed that she didn't figure that out. She blushed even more as she felt his hand take hold of hers. Contrary to what she though, his hands were quite soft. He then started to right something on the palm of her hand. He let go of her hand once he was finished. The girl looked down at her hand and read what was written.

"Naruto?" She questioned, looking up. The now named Naruto nodded. So, his name was Naruto, odd name. He was about to leave before she realized that she didn't even introduce herself.

"My name is Asada Shino." She introduced herself as Naruto nodded before he turned around to leave, but was once again stopped. He looked down to see that the girl had took hold of his sleeve. He looked back to her as she blushed slightly and twirled her hair a bit.

"W-Would you like to join me in a café? My treat." She offered. She could see that he was about to refuse, but his stomach grumbled. This caused him to blush and her to giggle. Clearly, he was hungry. She took that as a yes and started to drag him to a nearby café. Naruto meanwhile was trying to figure this girl out, one minute she was going to have a heart attack and the next she's all friendly, he assumed that she was trying to forgot about what just happened. Replace a bad moment with a good and fun one, classic way people coped with their problems. Though he could tell that the girl was a loner, after all, it took one to know one. Didn't take long for her to drag him into a café and was ordering food. He simply chose to eat cake, what could go wrong with cake?

"I want to thank you again for helping me." She thanked him again as she slightly bowed. Naruto nodded before writing something on his notebook.

 _"No problem."_ She read, she wondered why he wrote in a notebook rather than simply talking.

"Excuse me, not be to rude, but why do you not talk?" She questioned him as he slightly sweat dropped, couldn't she get a hint? He quickly wrote down his answer on his notebook before he showed it to her.

 _"I'm mute."_ She read before it dawned on her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have realized it sooner!" She apologized again, it seems like she was doing a lot of apologizing. He simply poked her in the forehead with his pen.

 _"Calm down, I get that question a lot."_ She read. She felt kind of sad for him, not being able to talk and all.

 _"Though it's not all that bad, I know Japanese sign language, but few Japanese know it, so I prefer to simply write to answer questions and communicate, other than in the virtual world, I can speak in it."_ She read of his notebook. She raised a brow. He played virtual games?

"You play video games? Like GGO?" She questioned, she knew a couple of people who played the game, including her. He chuckled a bit, but you could hear it, only see the action. He wrote down on his notebook before turning it to her.

 _"No, I mostly play a game known as Frontlines."_ She read, but as soon as she did her eyes widened!

"You play Frontlines! As in that super realistic game based on the Second World War?! I hear you need to know stuff like unite designations, how to read military maps and more for that game. It's filled with hardcore players!" She said with shock and awe, if this guy was a player, then he must be hardcore. She felt a tap on her forehead and looked at the notebook.

 _"It's not that hard, just got know how things work, besides, my role is a sniper, so I play solo mostly."_ She read.

"You're a sniper too?" She questioned as he raised an eyebrow, did she play the game as well. She saw the confusion and decided to clear things up.

"I play GGO and I play sniper as well, you should transfer your avatar! Maybe we can team up? I'm one of the best snipers in the game!" She said with pride and Naruto smirked at that. He wrote something and showed her.

 _"I'm the best sniper in Frontlines, players call me White Death and I have killed hundreds of players."_ His notebook stated. She had a small smile.

"Then we should see who's the better sniper." She stated, challenging him. Naruto again chuckled and wrote something down.

 _"I'll transfer my avatar, Frontlines is a hardcore game. No assists, no bullet lines, no shields. It's just plain and simple realistic warfare, so I'll join Frontlines."_ She read. She could honestly say that she hadn't felt this excited before. The thought of challenging one of the best snipers from Frontlines was quite a challenge. She even remembered some old news about that game. The JSDF used it to train its soldier as the game was quite realistic. He must be confident to say that he's the best of the best.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow in GGO." She stated as she stood up and grabbed her things. Once more she bowed before she ran off. Naruto chuckled before he looked down. He has never felt like this before. Well, no one has ever approached him like that girl did. Kids would run away by his scary looks and teenagers stayed away from him due to his looks as well, they called him Yakuza! Ba! He wasn't a gangster! He was too sexy to be a gangster! He stood up and left the café, he had a game to buy.

 **The next day:**

Naruto sighed as he finished the last of his work. Smiling slightly, he went to his bed and grabbed the visor that would send him to the virtual world. Putting them on, he laid down on his bed. Rather than saying the standard link start, he simply pressed a button the right side of the visors and before he knew it he was standing before the character creation screen.

"Hmm, let's see, transfer avatars." He pressed as he pulled by his Frontlines avatar. The avatar was dressed in German Second World War sniper uniform, with an overcoat for the winter. The avatar was equipped with a Mosin Nagant 91/30, a captured version. He liked the sniper to be honest. He felt like he paid homage to Simo Häyhä. The man was a legendary fighter during the Russo/Finnish War and used the same weapon. He felt that with his name being White Death, he might as well hold up to it. Transferring his avatar, he quickly spawned in the game. He turned to one of the windows and looked at his avatar, which looked like his Frontline avatar, which was based after him. He hummed as he swiped down the menu and looked at his skills

"Looks like my skills do carry over." He looked at his screen. He noticed that his endurance, stealth, and aim was way of the charts! He assumed that it was thanks to his Frontline avatar. Carrying his weapon around and moving from sniper nests to sniper nests and sneaking up on enemy players. Being a sniper was hard work.

"Oi! Naruto! Is that you?" He heard, turning around he almost blushed see a girl with blue hair tied in a similar fashion as Asada. Therefor he assumed it was Asada. Her attitude was different.

"That you Asada?" He questioned as she nodded.

"Yh, but my in-game name is Sinon." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, my in-game name is Naruto." Naruto stated as she nodded and her eyes widened.

"Wow! You can talk now!" She said in amazement. Naruto chuckled at that, this girl was odd.

"Well, the system reads the mind, not the mouth." Naruto explained. They however were interrupted by a girl. She had long dark hair and see seemed lost.

"Excuse me, but can you help me?" The girl questioned. Sinon chuckled and agreed to help. Naruto however shook his head.

"You're an amateur?" He questioned her as she nodded. Sinon looked at him with a raised brow.

"Aren't you an amateur as well?" She teased him as Naruto smirked and showed her his stats. She looked at them and her jaws dropped.

"What the hell?! How can you have such high stats?!" She questioned as Naruto started to laugh, amused by her actions.

"Turns out, when you transfer an avatar from Frontlines, your stats get boosted. It's pretty dame cool, now I can buy me a good old Mosin, they do sell Mosin's here? Do they?" He questioned, he wasn't ready to part with his Mosin Nagant and he would prefer it over those fancy new weapons.

"You want to use such an old weapon? It's over 70 years old!" Sinon commented. Naruto scoffed at that.

"That weapon was once used by a legend who killed hundreds of Soviets. So yes, I would use that weapons." Naruto fired back, don't dis the Nagant. Sinon just waved her hand.

"Yh, Yh, you need money first. Hey do you need money as well?" She turned to the other girl who nodded, as they lacked the funds to buy such weapons. She took her and Naruto to game with a cowboy that shot at people as they tried to tag him.

"Man, people must really suck if they can't get past him, even with bullet lines." Naruto said as she stepped up and started the game up. He smirked and look at Sinon.

"Watch and learn young sniper, your first lesson, a sniper must be quick on his feet's." Naruto said with confidence as he charged forward, the bullet lines appearing before him. He didn't stop as he simple dodged the bullets and started to run even faster, in-fact he became too fast for the cowboy to keep up and quickly tagged the cowboy and quickly he won the massive amount of money. He smirked again as he looked as Sinon's reaction. She quickly ran up to him and started to shake him.

"HOW ARE YOU SO FAST?!" She questioned him, what he did was unbelievable. Naruto chuckled.

"This game is why I am so fast." He stated. This game allowed players to achieve great speed. While in Frontlines the speed of the player depended on how much the player trained. He guessed that his skills from Frontlines boosted his skills here. He turned to the other girl, who was equally as impressed.

"Here, you can have half of my funds. I don't think a Mosin will cost all that much." He said as Sinon started to lead them to a gun shop. She helped the other girl, as Naruto seemed to know what to do. He browsed the guns in the market and his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"All these dame snipers and not a single Mosin..." He muttered, but a grin found its way to his face. He found one! Buying it, he was also able to buy a Colt 1911, a classic.

"Now then, to find Sinon." He said as he looked around, only to spot her screaming as she road on a tri wheeled bike. The bike was going to pass below him, so he quickly jumped over the railings and soon found himself sitting next to Sinon.

"Will you relax? This isn't as bad as it looks like." He said, laughing as Sinon scrammed. This was insane, but she soon started laughing as well. They soon arrived to a location where Sinon and the girl, known as Kirito, would sign up for BoB.

"The hell is BoB?" Naruto questioned. There weren't many events in Frontlines, at the most, there were Great Battle Events. The day would consist of great battles from the war, his favorite one was Stalingrad, lots of places to hid for a sniper.

"It's am event where they determine the best player in GGO, you also get paid the amount you win." Sinon answered as she entered her information.

"Really? I'm gone sign up too!" Naruto said as he walked up to a terminal and started to fill up his information before entering it.

"What's your block?" Sinon questioned him as she walked over to him. Naruto looked at the block he was assigned to.

"The F block." He answered as Sinon grinned slightly.

"Good, then I get to fight you, if you make it to the finals." She said, confident that she was going to win. Naruto grinned back, which caused her to blush a bit. Now that she thought about it, he looked handsome. Sinon then led them to a location from where they would enter the first match and change into their gear. As they entered the basement, other players greeted them, all loaded up, showing off their weapons. Naruto scoffed at them.

"What a bunch of fools, showing off their weapons and gear, it's like they want to get killed." Naruto commented as Sinon nodded at that, theses dumbasses were going to all end up dead.

"Well, I'll change with her in that room, you take this one. See you soon." Sinon said as she dragged the new girl to the changing room. Naruto nodded and entered his changing room. It didn't take him long to equip his gear, all of it was carried over from Frontlines, so that was a plus. He grabbed his rifle and took off the scope, he wouldn't need it, but it was an asset when it came to trapping enemies. He stored it away as he walked out of the changing room and spotted Sinon and boy did she looked pissed. He walked up to her, as she talked to the girl.

"You don't look happy? What happened?" He questioned her as she looked at the girl with a glare.

"Oh, I don't know, why don't you ask this _guy_ what's wrong." She stated as Naruto turned to the girl or was it a guy?

"Man, you are one sick man." Naruto commented as he sat next to Sinon. They talked about the upcoming match and stuff as Naruto yawned and looked to his right to find someone walking up to them.

"Oh, hey Kyouji. You joining as well?" Sinon asked the guy, it seems like she knew him, a friend maybe. He smiled sheepishly, but Naruto's eyes narrowed. Something about this guy wasn't right.

"No, I'm just here to cheer you on. What took you so long? I was trying to find you." He answered/questioned. She glared at Kirito.

"I was just helping out a new player, that's all." She answered as Kirito rubbed his head. Kyouji blushed a bit as he looked at Kirito, who was quite embarrassed.

"Yes, thank you for helping me Sinon." He said, acting like a girl while giggling. Kyouji thought he got lucky, before Sinon decided to rain down on his parade.

"Just so you know, he's a guy." She stated as Naruto started to laugh, man the guys' reaction was priceless. Before they could talk, the event soon began as everyone fired off their weapon. Naruto stood up.

"Well, hope you all do your best and stay alive Sinon, can't tell who's the best sniper if you don't make is past these bunch." Naruto said as he was flashed away, missing Kyouji's look. Sinon scoffed.

"Yh right, I'll win for sure." She stated as she too was flashed away, with Kirito following soon after.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto found himself in his natural element, snow.

"This is going to be easy." He said to himself as he ran off and started to find a suitable location. He soon found one, a few trees looking over an open field. He looked to the opposite side, another good location for a sniping point, but a bit more obvious. He hummed before he ran over the second sight. Once reaching the sit, he carefully placed his rifle scope facing the field so it would reflect the sun's light off it and to anyone or anything down rang. Then he made his way to the trees.

He nodded to himself before he scooped up some snow and put it in his mouth as he climbed the tree. He was equipped his winter overcoat to keep him camouflaged as over looked the open field. He then grabbed his rifle and started to scan the area. His plan was simple, get the enemy to think he was on somewhere else with his scope, while he waited for him to show himself. He as he was scanning the arear, he grinned, his opponent was walking right into his trap. He didn't fire though as he watched the enemy walked thought the snow.

" _What a fool, walking down rang. If I was there then he would already be dead."_ Naruto thought, no risking to talk as the snow would have fallen out. He narrowed his eyes as he steadied himself.

" _Target's about 300 meters away, no wind or bullet drop to worry about."_ He thought, compared to Frontlines, this was all too easy.

" _Better luck next time."_ He thought as he pulled the trigger. The bullet traveled through the air towards its target with great speed and easily went thought the fools head, entering from the right and exiting the left. His body broke into pixels as he disappeared. Nodding to himself, he was soon transported out. One he was out, he spotted the Kirito guy, he seemed pretty shaken up.

"What? Your first time firing a guy?" Naruto joked as he walked up to him, but it was clear that Kirito wasn't listening. He frowned as he shook his shoulder.

"You there man?" He questioned as Kirito snapped out of it as he looked up as Naruto raised a brow, what was that all about. Kirito didn't respond as he was flashed away in a blue light, to another round.

"Have to say, that was an easy match." Sinon stated as she walked up to him. Naruto nodded, though he was wondering what got Kirito all worked up about. He turned his attention to the screen to watch Kirito's match. He charged, with a glowing light.

"They have lightsabers in this game? What the hell?" Naruto questioned as he watched Kirito charged though his enemies ever round. Naruto himself wasn't too bad, his enemies never got a chance to fire off a single bullet. It didn't take long for them to advance to the 5ht Preliminary round and this time he was up against Kirito. He hummed as he was transferred to the battlefield, a ruined city. He looked over the city, it seems like he was transferred to a rather tall building. Seeing that his overcoat would be working against him, he unequipped it, allowing his urban camouflage to better conceal him.

" _It's clear that Kirito isn't an amateur, he won't fall for the same trike that my past opponents have."_ He thought to himself as he took his position and started to scan the streets below. He soon spotted Kirito, walking down the streets.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Naruto questioned himself. He loaded his chamber as he took his aim, steading his breathing he stood still like a statue and once the firing circle was at its's smallest he fired. This was going to be over before he even knew it. However, he was shocked as Kirito blocked his bullet, with his lightsaber. His jaws slightly dropped before he shook off his surprise as he cambered the second round, again it was blocked. He fired the third, the forth and finally the fifth. All of them were blocked. He crushed as he stood up after seeing Kirito entering the building he was on.

He quickly reloaded before he turned towards the only entrance. He quickly placed a controlled explosive before he started to run and jumped to a neighboring building. He quickly started to run to a new location as he quickly slipped in a new magazine. He looked towards the door, making sure to trigger the explosives if Kirito made it. He quickly found a food spot right across the building he was on. He took a deep breath, his sniper before him with his right hand's index finger on the trigger and his left hand holding the trigger for the explosive.

Soon, Kirito jumped out of the exit. He waited before Kirito was at least 2 feet's away from the door before he triggered the explosive. The explosives sent shock waves, destroying windows, and throwing Kirito off guard. Taking his chance, he quickly fired off all 5 founds before he quickly slipped in another magazine and fired 5 more. If the really life White Death could hit a target 16 times in under a minute, they so could he. Finally, he loaded in another magazine and fired of 5 more. 15 bullets, all aiming for vital arears or killing blows. He was impressed as Kirito could block 6 of them, but the floor before him gave wave, knowing him off balance, just enough time for the remaining bullets to hit him. He never even stood a chance. His body disappeared in pixels as Naruto stood up. He sighed, but smiled.

"It's going to take more than just charging straight at me." He commented as he was flashed away. Arriving, he noted everyone looking at him.

"Who is this guy?" Some guy questioned.

"Don't know, but he's really good." Another one answered.

"I think I have never seen a better sniper then him." The last one got him to grin as he walked up to Sinon who was grumbling.

"Here that Sinon, seems like people are calling me the best sniper." He bragged as she scoffed.

"That's about to change, you and I are up next." She countered as Naruto extended his right hand.

"May the best sniper win." He said as she shook his hand and the two were flashed away. Kirito however was quite surprised. This was his first time at losing in a game. SAO didn't count as the game master was using hacks. He turned his attention to the screen as his eyes narrowed.

 _"Could Naruto be Death Gun?"_ He thought to himself. His prime targets were Sinon or Naruto.

 **With Sinon:**

Sinon took her position on the highway, overlooking a large overpass. She was well hidden inside of the bus. She was quite excited to beat this guy. She shook off her head as her hands trembled.

 _"Why do I want to beat this guy so bad?"_ She questioned herself as she overlooked the overpassed. She shook her head, trying to calm herself down. She looked back over and quite spotted a glare of a scope.

 _"It's too far away, but I can't see him. Does he have camouflage? Doesn't matter, the scope will glare regardless."_ She thought as she took aim and fired her rifle, which kicked up dirt all around her. The shell hit the scope, but she didn't get any a kill.

 _"What?"_ She thought before her eyes widened. She quickly stood up, just in time for a bullet to hit the spot where she was at.

 _"Oh crap, that was a trap."_ She thought as she quickly ran out of the bus, her position was compromised. She ran out of the bus, but quickly stopped as a bullet passed before her eyes. Then came a second bullet, this one hit her in the knee, severing her leg below the knee. She fell, but quickly crawled to cover. Where was he? She couldn't find a bullet line, how was that even possible? She could dodge those rounds because of some warning.

"I'm, surprised you dodged those rounds." She heard as she turned to her left to find he walking towards her with a neutral look. It unnerved her a bit, so calm. She tried to stood at him, but he shot her rifle out of her hand by his side arm. Her eyes widened. Was this it? Beaten so easily! She gritted her teeth's, this was all just a game to him.

"Dammit, finish me off or do you think I am not worth it?" She questioned him as she grew anger as he didn't answer him, only started to walk closer to her.

"It's all just a game to you, isn't it? You think it's not worth the bullet or anything." She whimpered as she let out a few tears. Naruto only looked at her as he went down to her level.

"Your wrong, this isn't a game to be Sinon. It's a test for me. Ever kill I make in this game is a kill I consider a real kill. I want to know what soldiers feel like after they kill their enemies, what does it feel like for them to easily drop a target yards away with the push of a trigger." He stated as she looked at him with wide eyes. What did he mean by that? Did he kill someone as well? He closed his eyes as he sighed.

"Sinon, I know I am the best sniper, I always knew. I've trained to be the best of the best, even in reality. That is why makes me and the rest of the snipers in the vertical world different. They play for fun and the few like you play on in this game. I might play as a sniper here, but I am also training to be one as well." He explained as she caught on to what he was saying.

"Y-You want to be a sniper?" She questioned, if so, then he was way beyond her league. He nodded.

"People won't take me seriously because I am mute. Who in the right mind would allow a mute to join the military? However, I will make it. I'll become too great of an asset for them to turn away, even if I can't speak, I can still take orders. That is what drives me to become the best of the best. What drives you Sinon? What makes you want to be the best in this game?" He questioned her as she looked at him, unsure if she should tell him or not, but she chose to, there was something about him.

"W-When I was young, I was with my mother, in a bank. It was a normal day, but then a man walked in and pulled out a gun. He demanded that the clerk hand over the money, but he quickly shot the clerk seeing the man reaching for an alarm. He then turned the gun on my mother, however…" She trailed off as she looked down, remembering that terrible day.

"You intervened and grabbed the weapon instead." Naruto stated as she slowly nodded.

"I did, but the man tried to reclaim his weapon, but in the act accidently shot himself. I…I then fired at him and…killed him…" She finished as she started crying. Naruto sighed as he hugged her. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"It's ok, you saved your mother and acted out of self-defense. You have nothing to fear." He tried to comfort her. She shook her head.

"No! It's not ok! I killed that man and it was so easy! I can still see him, his bleeding forehead. I can still see him dammit!" She yelled as she hugged him. She was traumatized from her youth by that single event.

"You must let that one act define who you are Asada, you killed to defend. I understand that by using weapons you want to forgot about that memory, but that won't help. Holding a weapon will only make you remember what you have done." He stated as she looked up at him.

"Then what do I do!? I just want to forgot about it!" She yelled at him. He held her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"Then you must move on, just because you forgot about that day doesn't make you heartless. You move on, make new and better memories that make you forgot about it. Your stuck in a cycle of self-pity. Snap out of it and think about the future, not about the past!" He yelled, for the first time she heard him yell. She looked at him with teary eyes before she slightly nodded, clearing up her tears.

"Ok, I-I'll try." She said a Naruto smiled, a true smile. She blushed at that, he even looked more handsome with that smile.

"Good, now go in peace." He said as she blinked. She felt the barrel of a gun on the side of her head. She glanced and found him holding a gun to her head.

"Ah crap…" She said before he shot her, with that dame smile still on his face!" With that, her body disappeared in his hands. He stood up and turned to the sky.

 _"Your stronger then you then you think, Asada…"_ He thought as he was flashed away. He appeared in the same room before, only this time people were looking at him with awe.

"That's one hardcore player…" Someone in the game commented.

"Yh, wait, was that a Mosin? Holy shit, I hear only a few people have access to that class of weapons." Another one spoke as everyone began to mutter. Naruto raised an eyebrow, what did they mean few people?

"They mean that they are rare weapons. Mosin, while doing little damage, can bypass shields. Not only that, but your avatar is on a whole new level, I couldn't even spot you on the radar." Sinon said as she walked up to him with a pout. Naruto chuckled.

"I would be a piss poor sniper if I was easy to spot." Naruto said with a grin causing her to blush and turn away. She shook her head and looked at him with determination.

"Yh, well you better ready, because next time I will win!" She shouted, pointing right at him. Naruto smirked.

"Then you had better get good, there's a large gap between you and me." He fired back as she looked at him with determination. He smiled slightly at that, she was indeed stronger then she thought. He swiped down his menu and thought about his next action, but he pressed a few buttons.

"A friend request?" Sinon questioned as she opened her menu and saw that it was a request from Naruto. She blushed as she looked at him.

"It's ok if you don't want to accept it." He told her with a fake smile. She knew it was a fake smile, she herself knew how to put on a fake smile. She could see the pain and loneliness in his eyes for a moment before they were crushed.

 _"Naruto…"_ She thought. She only looked at him before she accepted the request. Naruto blinked as his request was accepted before he smiled, a true smile before he logged out. Sinon stood there before she decided to log out as well.

 **The next day at school:**

Asada sighed, man school was so boring. Well, at least those bullies didn't bother her today. So here she was, in class, listening to the teach drone away about some history lesson. She didn't care, her mind was too preoccupied with a certain blond. Her face darkened when she realized that she was day dreaming.

 _"What's wrong with me?"_ She thought to herself. She never felt like this before, not about anything and certainly not anyone else. Normally her life would consist of going to school and back home, do work and play some GGO. She didn't even realize that the lunch bell had rung as everyone started to eat, be it from the cafeteria or homemade food. She chose to head up to the roof and eat. As she arrived on the roof, she was greeted with a surprising guest.

"Naruto?" She questioned as the blond before her turned to her and raised a brow before he swallowed his food and waved at her. She jogged up to him and sat down.

 _"How are you doing Asada?"_ She read from his notebook. It seemed like he had it written already.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, how about you?" She questioned him as he quickly wrote in his notebook.

 _"I'm ok, but schools really boring."_ She read with a giggle. Seems like someone didn't like school. She noticed how good his hand writing was, she assumed that it came with writing being his only means to communicate with most people. They ate in peaceful silence, one she and him both enjoyed. She glanced at him from time to time and couldn't help but remember that he looked like someone she had seen before. Blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin.

"Oh! Naruto, you look very much like Narumi Namikaze! Do you know her by any chance?" She questioned. Narumi was pretty much the only blond other than Naruto in the school, so she assumed they knew each other. She watched as Naruto froze before he picked up his notebook and started to write with his hands slightly trembling.

 _"She is my twin…"_ She read the answer. She was a bit shocked. Twins, but she had never seen them together, let alone talk to one another.

"But I have never seen you talk to her?" She questioned as Naruto started to write and it took him a while to write his response.

 _"That's because she doesn't know that I am her twin."_ She gasped at that, but continued reading. _"I was born a few minutes before her, making me the eldest, but when my parents found out I was born a mute…the gave me away…"_ Again, she gasped at the answer.

"But why? Your so kind and nice, why would they do that?" She questioned as Naruto smiled sadly at her before writing his response.

 _"No one wants a mute I guess."_ He wrote as she clenched her fists. The way he wrote it sounded so…sad. To be unwanted because of things beyond your control. She sympathized with him on that level.

"Well your wrong! I don't care if your mute! You are my friend!" She declared as Naruto looked at her surprised. It took her a while before she realized what she had just said. Blushing, she started to fiddle around nervously, how embarrassing. Naruto however was chuckling, a soundless chuckle. He quickly wrote something down before he poked her to look at him. Looking up, she saw him holding his notebook.

 _"Thank you, Asada, no one has ever told me that. You are my first friend you know."_ She read. She was a bit surprised that she was his first friend. He was just so nice and kind.

"so, um, you're not going to tell her?" She questioned, as he looked down sadly and wrote in his notebook.

 _"As far as she is concerned she is an only child, that's why the was told while growing up. As far as she knows, I'm just you average no name orphan."_ She read as she looked at him.

"But you're not an orphan, your parents are still alive." She stated, a bit upset by that statement. Naruto shook his head and quickly started to wright in his notebook.

" _No, they might be alive, but they are not my parents, parents don't abandon their children. Everything I, everything I have achieved is though my own sweat, tears, and blood. I didn't have a mother who told me that she loved me, I didn't have a father who would play games with me. Even my name is my own. They didn't even name me when I was born. What kind of parent does that?"_ She read as she slowly nodded, understanding what he meant. She sighed as she took a bit out of her sandwich.

"Still, I find it baffling that they anyone would be willing to do anything like that." She commented as Naruto just shrugged. He didn't care, it happened when he was so young. They sat in silence once more, but it was again broken, by someone else.

"E-excuse m-me…" They turned around to find one Narumi Namikaze. Naruto looked at her with a neutral face, while Asada looked at her with uncertainty. She didn't know what to think of Narumi. She was a school idol, being one of the top students, right behind Naruto that is.

"Yes?" Asada questioned as Narumi glanced at Naruto and blushed a bit.

"N-Naruto-san, I-I was w-wondering I-if…" She paused as she looked at him, but again blushed. Asada raised an eyebrow, was she sick or something?

"I-I w-was wondering if…if you would go out with me!" She confessed as she shouted with her eyes shut. Naruto choked on the food he was eating, while Asada narrowed her eyes, who did this brat think she is?! Her eyes widened at what she had just thought before she blushed. Naruto cleared his throat and grabbed his notebook and began to write in it before showing it to her.

 _"Sorry Narumi-san, but I can't."_ Narumi frowned as she read his answer.

"Why? Is it because of her? Are you going out with her?" She questioned point at Asada, who blushed at the thought of her going out with Naruto, not that she minded it. Naruto sighed and nodded, much to Asada's shock. Narumi frown deepened as she turned to look at Narumi.

"What does she have that I don't? I am popular, pretty, intelligent, and wealthy! Why would you want a killer over me?" Narumi said with a small smirk in the end as Asada froze up at that. The events of that day flashed though her mind, the voice of that man, the gun shot. She was starting to hyperventilate. It was like she was going to hurl. However, she was pulled into a hug by Naruto. His hand ran up and down her back, calming her down. He gave Narumi a harsh look which caused her to flinch. When he had calmed Asada down, he grabbed his notebook and wrote down what he wanted to say.

 _"I think you should leave. If I find you bothering Asada, then I will take things into my own hand."_ He wrote as he stood up, towering above her. It worked as she jumped and ran away. Making sure he was gone, he went back down to Asada, who was looking blankly at the ground.

"Why, why would you defend someone like me? She's right, I'm a killer after all…" She stated as tears started to fall from her eyes. Naruto shook his head as he wiped away the tears. He grabbed her hand and wrote what he had to say.

 _"You're not a killer Asada, you're brave, headstrong, determine and pretty, but you're not a killer."_ She blushed as she read the pretty part. Today was a whirlwind of emotions for her and Naruto.

"W-Would you d-date m-me if y-you wanted to?" She questioned, blushing heavily while looking away. This caused Naruto to blush as he didn't know what to say. Sure, he felt an attraction to her since yesterday, but what if things were moving too fast? But, then again, he was mute. His options in life were very limited, even when it came to his love life. Few people were willing to put up with mutes. Asada proved that she could do so. He moved closer to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and moved away, blushing. Asada's reaction was like a deer caught in headlights. She touched the cheek he had kissed with her hand, a dark blush adoring her cheeks. He grabbed her hand and wrote in its palm.

 _"Yes."_ She read. She didn't know it when, but she started to tear up again. It felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest and that she had butterflies in her stomach. She liked him, as in she really liked him. She didn't know when or why or how, but she did. Were things moving to fast? Sure, one might say that, but one might also say it was true love. She smiled happily at him, the tears of fear and pain replaced with tears of joy.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said with a smile as she leaned in and gave him a kiss, on the lips. Naruto was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered and closed his eye and soon the two melted into the kiss. The two stayed like this before they separated and hugged each other, with Asada nuzzling into his chest and Naruto's head placed on top of hers.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She thanked him again as she slightly cried. She found someone who would understand her, help her and be there for her. Everyone had turned her down, even her own mother, but not Naruto. He didn't shun her for what happened in her childhood, he truly cared because he understood. Behind the door, the led up to the roof of the school was Narumi. She peeked thought the door and smiled.

"Good luck, Naruto-nii-sama." She whispered as she turned around to leave. Oh, she knew all right and she was pretty pissed with her parents, but they would get what's coming to them soon. Naruto grabbed his notebook and quickly wrote something down and something down and pulled Asada away from him and showed her.

 _"We should get going, lunch is about to end."_ She read as she nodded, smiling as she cleared away her tears. The two soon left to their different class and by when school ended, they both met. She smiled as she grabbed his hand in hers. She was blushing like crazy, with Naruto having a light blush on his face. He poked her as she looked at him holding his notebook up.

 _"Want to go out on a date?"_ She read and blushed. She nodded, unable to say the words. It was such a foreign concept to her, but she was excited none the less. They were about to leave before Kyouji ran up to them.

"Hey! Asada! Is this guy bothering you?" Kyouji questioned, he looked ready to fight, but his knees were shaking like crazy. Naruto was easily taller than him and looked like a fighter. Naruto turned to him and raised a brow. Who was this guy?

"Kyouji? No, he isn't bothering me." Asada answered as she turned around. Naruto nodded, so this was Kyouji. Kyouji however was seeing something else. He noticed how the two of them were holding hands and standing rather close. It didn't take long for him to connect the dots.

"Wait…y-your g-going out?" He questioned nervously. Asada played with her hair while blushing.

"Y-yes…" She answered. No, no, no! This wasn't supposed to be happening! He was supposed to go out with her! She was his! Who was this guy?! He would have done something and he knew just thing.

"Oh, that's great. I was wondering if your gone be on GGO later today." He questioned with a sheepish smile. Asada hummed before she glanced at Naruto.

"No, not today." She answered. She had other plans for today, ones that included a certain blond. Seeing that look on her face made Kyouji almost snarl. He hated it because it wasn't because of him she had it, but rather that blond that came out of nowhere! Dame him! He watched as the couple left the school premises and off to their date. He needed to talk to his brother.

 **With Naruto and Asada a few hours later:**

If Naruto was honest, this was the best day of his life. He has never had a relationship like this before and he was somewhat worried if it was going too fast, however, surprisingly the two were very much alike, both were pretty much alone, with Asada's mother leaving her and Naruto's parents leaving him. Though she did have a grandfather who called to check up on her from time to time

It also turns out that Asada likes to use ranged weapons, even though she was slightly scared of guns, but that was the reason she played GGO, to get over that fear. Naruto stated that she needed to hold a real one. The weight that a real one carries is nothing compared to one in virtual reality. After going to a small restaurant and having a good meal to eat while talking over it, they decided to turn in for the night, but clearly Asada had other plans. Now they were heading over to her apartment, though Naruto was blushing like crazy. What did this mean?!

"Come on in." Asada said as she opened the door to her little apartment. It was quite small, but it was good enough for a single person to live in. He pulled out his notebook and started to write before poking her to look at him.

" _You live pretty close to where I live."_ She read. She smiled at that. She took some comfort in the fact that he lived so close. She led into the only other room, her room, and told him to wait there while she went to make some tea. Naruto nodded as she went to the kitchen to make tea. He looked around the room and found it quite humbling. Nothing over the top.

"All right, the tea should be ready soon." She said as she walked in and sat down on her bed. Naruto looked at her with a raised brow. Something was up. He quickly wrote the question and showed it to her.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, it's just that…" She trailed off as she stood up and went to nightstand and opened the top drawer and picked up a toy gun with trembling hands. Naruto understood why she wanted him to come and quickly stood up and hold her hands in his. She looked at him, almost panicking before he smiled at her. It was like she knew what he was trying to say.

" _It's going to be ok."_ She thought as she turned back to the gun. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes as she looked at it, determination filling her eyes.

"I am not afraid." She said as she repeated it while Naruto let go of her hands and watched her. She wasn't trembling and was now calm. She slowly went back to the drawer and set the gun inside and sighed once she was done, but smiled at the progress she had made. Before this, she would be screaming and hyperventilating and seeing that man's bloody face the second she picked it up. None of that happened. She was broken out of her thoughts as the kettle went off. She rushed back to the kitchen and quickly poured the tea in the cups and served it for both her and Naruto. A pregnant silence fell over them as they drank tea. However, Naruto chose to break it, if he could.

" _Want to learn JSL?"_ Asada blinked as she read his question.

"Is it hard?" She questioned as Naruto shook his head and quickly wrote something.

" _You get used to it the more you practice."_ She read.

"But how exactly will that help?" She questioned as Naruto playful rolled his eyes.

" _Because dummy, I won't have to write out everything to you, I will just sign and you will understand."_ She read as she blushed in embarrassment.

"All right, teach me." So, for the whole night they stayed up, with Naruto teaching her JSL. They didn't even realize it, but they feel asleep on her bed while Naruto was teaching her.

 **The next day:**

The sun shined though the blinds and into the room and onto the couple as they lay in bed. Asada was currently onto of Naruto and snuggling into his neck. Naruto however was the first to wake up as the light landed his eyes.

 _"One day sun, one day."_ He thought, damming the sun. However, his attention was drawn to the girl laying on top of him. He smiled as he remembered last night. She was a fast learner. He moved the hair in-front of her face and back to her ears and pissed her forehead. She moaned as she started to wake up. As she opened her eyes, she panicked, someone was in her room! No, in her bed! However, then the memories of last night kicked in and she calmed down as she looked up. It was Naruto.

"Good morning." She said with a smile as Naruto smiled back and signed to her.

 _"Good morning."_ He signed. While JSL might be used by deaf people mostly, he preferred to use it over writing. Having to write to everyone was quite tiring. Amada smiled as she moved up to kiss him on the lips.

 _"You look handsome today."_ She signed to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. She really was a fast leaner, though he could see some small flaws, nothing too big, but he would correct her. The two got up as they began to fix their cloths. Amada offered to make them some light breakfast, but Naruto waved her off saying that he would cook make it for them. It was a pleasant surprise that he knew how to cook, but she assumed living alone would lead to that trait. He made some French toast with some eggs on the side and she boy was she surprised.

"Wow, Naruto this tastes really good!" She praised as Naruto blushed.

 _"It's not that great."_ He signed slowly for her. He didn't want to go crazy fast and confuse her.

"Not that great!? This is out of this world! If you didn't want to be a sniper, you could be a world class chef!" She suggested as he shrugged.

 _"Want to hang out today again? We don't have school today."_ He signed as she nodded. Hanging out with him was quite fun. They did some shopping, eating at a restaurant, watched a movie, and even went to the café Naruto worked at. Turns out, Naruto's coffee was as good as his cooking. That and he was quite popular with the ladies at his work place, which caused Asada to glare at them. She was jealous because Naruto was her man. Just the thought made her blush. All around it was a fun day and the both could safely say that the last 24 hours were the best in their life. They didn't even realize that the sun was going down, to them, they were all that mattered.

"I guess I'll see you tonight in GGO." She said with a smile as he nodded.

 _"Call me if you need anything."_ He signed, they had exchanged phone numbers already.

"I will, be safe, ok?" She said as Naruto smiled at her concern. Kissing her nose, he let out a silent chuckle at her blush and pout.

 _"I'll be fine, see you tonight."_ He signed as he left for home. She sighed in bliss, she was quite happy that she had met Naruto and she felt like it was a fated meeting. Just thinking about it caused her stomach to do flips. She giggled as she went inside and quickly hoped on to GGO. She would look around as it would take a few minutes for Naruto to show up. However, along the way she bumped into Kirito.

"Kirito?" She questioned. He turned to her and it looked like he had seen a ghost. Though he was looking at her with calculating eyes, as if he was trying to figure her out.

"Sinon, what do you know about Death Gun?" He questioned her as she raised an eyebrow.

"What? As in that guy who killed someone though the game?" She questioned. That was an odd question. He nodded at her question.

"Yh, back when you said you would kill everyone…" He trailed off as Sinon looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Oi, did you really think I would kill some in real life?" She questioned him as he just nodded.

"I did some background checks on you and it seemed like you killed someone in your youth." He responded coldly. As Sinon started to tremble. It didn't matter where she went, they would al judge her.

"What's going on over here." She heard Naruto's voice. She turned to him as his eyes widened. She was crying. He pulled her into a hug and glared at Kirito.

"What did you say to her?" He questioned, his voice laced with venom. Kirito only looked back at him with a blank look on his face. He didn't care about anything right now but hunting the Laughing Coffin member down.

"Your Naruto. I did some background checks on you as well. You have firearms training from a local gun range." Kirito commented as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What of it?" Naruto questioned him.

"Either one of you or the both of you are Death Gun." Kirito stated, his eyes filled with judgment. Naruto snarled at him.

"Watch your mouth. Say what you want about be, but don't you dare judge Sinon." Naruto said with a growl as he comforted his girlfriend. How dare he make her cry?!

"It doesn't matter, you two are the only ones capable of pulling it off, one plays as Death Gun and the other kills the person in the real world. Not to mention you're a couple, a per- "Kirito didn't get to finish as he was sent flying back thanks to a punch to the face, courteous of Naruto.

"If you have seen this Death Gun, what makes you think he is one of us? We were with you the whole time and you saw our matches. I am not Death Gun and neither is Sinon." Naruto stated as Kirito stood up.

"It doesn't matter, I'll find out in the finals." He said as he turned around.

"You lost to me remember, you're not in the finals." Naruto said as Kirito turned to him.

"One of the finalists dropped out, so they gave the spot to the person who had the next highest score and since I had the highest score with me only using my sword." Kirito answered as he left. Naruto growled as he turned to Sinon. She was still down in the dumps with what Kirito had accused her off. He gently hugged her.

"It's ok Asada, don't listen to that ass, he doesn't know a thing about you." He said softly, whispering comforting words to her. She sniffled as she snuggled into him.

"Naruto…" She started as Naruto looked down at her.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"Promise me…promise me that you will never leave me." She said as she hugged him. Naruto looked at her before he smiled and nodded.

"I promise, I promise that I'll never leave you and that's a promise of a life time." Naruto promised as she smiled slightly.

"Now come on, we got ourselves a match and an asshole to hunt down." He said, trying to cheer her up. She giggled at his comment as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Yh, let's go." She said as the both walked to the area where from where they would be sent off to fight in the finals. It would determine who would win. As they walked in, everyone looked at Naruto and were awed by him.

"Hey look! It's the Head Hunter!" Someone said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. Head Hunter? I guess it suited him as he always aimed for the head.

"Check it out! His avatar is a rare one! Only players that transfer from Frontlines get it and I hear those avatars get crazy skill states from the get go!" Another player threw his two cents in.

"It's a Strength, Agility, Endurance, and a stealthy type, a SAES type. Man, that avatar is OP." Someone commented, saying how unfair it was. Sinon turned to him with a raised brow.

"Is your avatar really that powerful?" She questioned as Naruto rubbed his head with a sheepish look.

"Well, playing Frontlines requires more skills. It doesn't hold your hand. Maybe I should get you a copy of that game, turn you into a real sniper." He answered as she slowly nodded.

"Sounds hard." She said as Naruto shook his head.

"No, all you got to do is learn military terms, NATO symbols, soldier roles and so on and so forth. Not hard once you get to know the inside and out." He reassured her. She nodded as she understood.

"Ok, now then the final. You know how it's going to go down right?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yh, I got the email with the rules. Games gone be piece of cake since the radar won't be able to pick me up, even after 15 minutes have passed." He said with a smirk as Sinon huffed at that.

"That's an OP ability and it ought to be banned." She said as Naruto poked her in the head.

"Perks of being an expert marksman." He said cheekily. She huffed and turned away with Naruto chuckling before he stopped.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked as she turned to him.

"Well, I was hoping we could team up, two snipers are better than one. We can pick off everyone else and once we are done we can have a duel to decide the winner." She said as Naruto nodded, agreeing to the plan. Standing up, the two then stood up. The match was about to start and they went to their room. Waiting for the match start.

"Here it goes." Naruto said as all the constants were flashed away.

 **Final map:**

The game was in full swing as players ran about, firing off weapons. Some took cover behind rocks, other in bushes and then there was that one man with a fucking MG camping up top in some rocks.

"You see anyone?" Naruto questioned Sinon as he looked though his scope. His rifle at the ready. Sinon was lying flat on the ground.

"Yh." She pulled the trigger and fired her sniper, blowing up the grenades on the side of one of the players. Naruto whistled as he aimed down his iron sights and fired off his rifle, putting a bullet though one of the players. He stood up as he scanned the area.

"Come on, lets switch places. They know that there are snipers here." He said as she nodded and the two ran off. The soon found a good position overlooking the river and a bridge.

"Looks like of your former teammates is waiting for someone." Naruto commented as the man an assault rifle aimed down his sights. Naruto tapped her shoulder.

"I am going to switch my position to that rock formation to your right. I'll flash my scope to communicate with you. If I flash it once, then one fire. Flash it twice, hold fire and if I flash it three times then we abort and regroup at this location." Naruto said as he opened the map, showing her the location.

"Wow, I'm surprised you though so far ahead." She commented as he stood up.

"Have to think ahead if you want to win." He said as he ran off to his position. She nodded to herself as she looked back to her target, holding her fire. Then she felt someone behind her, truing around as she pulled out her side arm, Kirito stopped her. She glared daggers at him.

"You." She said with venom. He placed his index figure on his lips.

"Keep it quiet. Look, I'm sorry, but Death Gun is someone I don't want to take chances with and I know he is in this match. I just need to know who it is." He said as he looked down the bridge before a man in some white suit/armor walked up on the other end before he started to charge. She glanced to her right and saw two flashes, hold fire. She eased off the trigger and watched as the white player charged though the rain of bullets and quickly finish off her party teammate.

"Dame, if only he had the chance to reload he would have lived." She commented as Kirito merely looked at the white player, who was now on the ground, paralyzed.

"By the way, how the hell did you avoid the satellite? I thought only Naruto had that ability?" She questioned.

"I was chasing after that pale rider guy, but I jumped in the river to avoid his line of sight. I guess the river prevents it." He answered, but then he froze up as he saw him, Death Gun.

"That's once badass sniper." She commented as she looked at the rear rifle. She watched as the masked player walked up to the rider guy, who was still on the ground. He pulled out his pistol and was getting ready to fire.

"Sinon, whatever you do, do not let him fire that weapon!" Kirito as Sinon glanced at to her right, a single flash. She nodded to herself as she aimed down sight and fired, but the masked man dodged it, but it he had to react fast as a second bullet came from Naruto. It hit the man on the side of his arm. Then came another shot from Naruto, but this one was aimed at the rider guy. The bullet went through the head, ending and both saving the players life. Sinon glanced to her right, three flashes. She stood up as she started to run.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?!" Kirito questioned as he followed after her. She frowned as she ran.

"Just leave me alone you ass." She said as she ran faster, but Kirito could keep up. It wasn't long before Sinon reached the regroup location.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Kirito questioned, but stopped as he felt the barrel of a gun behind his head.

"Ok, why the hell are you following after her and I warned you to stay away from her, after the things you said to her I should blow your brains out. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you now?" Naruto questioned as Kirito gulped, he didn't even feel the guy coming up behind him.

"Look, you saw that masked guy, he is Death Gun and he's kill people in reality by killing them in her. I have to stop him so please, let me go, this guy is very dangerous." He said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. It wasn't long before this guy was accusing him and Sinon of being Death Gun and now he says he found him, but if this guy was a killer then it was best to stop him. He sighed as he holstered his weapon.

"Fine, but if you make her cry, I will end you." Naruto warned him as he gulped and nodded. Naruto nodded as he walked up to Sinon.

"All right, here's the plan. I am sure that this Death Gun used the river to escape, it's one way to avoid detection, not sure why people don't know that, but anyhow he is going to resurface. He's most likely is going to be in the ruins." He stated as everyone nodded.

"Then we will head to the city and rush him." Kirito said as they headed off to the city.

"How will we know who Death Gun is?" Sinon questioned. They still didn't know his name. Naruto chuckled.

"Oh, I know it, if this guy is a literal as he is, then it's sterben." He answered as Kirito looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned.

"Well, in German to die translate to Zu Sterben. There's a player named Sterben in here, so if you see him, put a bullet in his head." Naruto answered as they reached the city.

"Don't see him on the map." Kirito said as he watched the map. Naruto hummed.

"Kirito, take up position on the stadium, there are two players there, Sterben might go after them. Sinon you take up position in that building, overlooking the avenue below and the stadium's entrance. I'll take my positon in the building down street. It overlooks the stadium and other routes to it. Got it?" Naruto laid out the plan as everyone nodded before they all ran off to their spot.

 **With Sinon:**

"I don't know why we have to help him." Sinon questioned as she ran to the building she was to take up position in. She stopped as she looked at the stadium. The killer, he was in there. She tightened her hold on her rifle as she he a determine look on her face. She was about to move, but recoiled back as she was hit with something. She opened her eyes to find herself paralyzed and out game Death Gun. She looked up in fear as the man pulled out a pistol, the very pistol she had killed that man with. Even with all the progress, it was still too much as she started to panic. The masked player loaded his weapon and pointed it at her. She could see the man's face in the barrel of it.

 _"Naruto, I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough…"_ She thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come as she heard a bullet being fired, but it wasn't meant for her. She opened her eyes to fine a red spot on the shoulder of the masked player, then another shot was fired, but the masked player dodged it. Then came a smoke grenade. She found herself being picked up by someone. She opened her eyes to find Naruto.

"Don't worry, I got you." He said as he started to run while carrying her.

"Leave me Naruto…I'll just slow you down…" She said as Naruto looked at her with that dame smile.

"I promised that I would never leave you, remember?" He reminded her as he carried her and quickly stopped as he spotted a bike. He placed Sinon on it as he paid for it and then quickly took off.

"Sinon, I need you to destroy that depot. We can't let him follow us." Naruto said as Sinon nodded and tried to pull the trigger, but failed as she couldn't move it.

"I-I can't move my fingers." She said as Naruto looked back. He could see the dilemma she was in.

"Asada, listen to me, we have to pull the trigger. I know you can do it." He stated as he drove the bike. She shook her head.

"I can't, I'm too weak…" She replied. Naruto turned to look at her. He then handed her his rifle.

"Then use my Mosin, trust your instincts. You don't need a scope, you are more skilled then you think." He said as she grabbed his Mosin, it was lighter than her rifle. She aimed down sight, but it was shaking too much. She didn't say anything as she knew that Naruto was doing everything he can to help her. He was giving it all, so she had to do her part. She took in a deep breath as she aimed down sight. The world around her slowed down, her target in her sight, but she had no aim assist. Was this how Naruto fought? No bullet lines? It was harder then it looked. Seeing that this was her chance, she fired.  
"I…missed…" She said as Naruto looked back and shook his head.

"No, you got him all right." He said as an explosion engulfed the masked player. Then she realized that she had hit the fuel tank of a car.

"I…got him…" She said as Naruto chuckled.

"You're a natural, ever though off becoming a real sniper?" He questioned as she kept quiet. Naruto frowned as he kept on driving out the city and into a desert. He quickly found a spot for them to hide, though with Sinon with him, they would have to move within the next 15 minute. He sighed as he sat down in the small cave, Sinon sitting next to him.

"I thought I was going to die…" Sinon muttered as she kept her eyes glued to the ground. Naruto sighed as he ruffled her hair.

"Well, you didn't, ok?" He reassured her as she looked at him.

"How do you do it Naruto? How can you remain so calm and be so determined?" She questioned, wondering if his answer could help her in anyway. Naruto hummed as he looked up.

"Well, I come to find that crying won't help. You must get up and push forward, no matter the odds. As for being calm? I didn't know I was calm, people have called be a hotheaded, but never calm." He answered as she sweat dropped, what kind of answer was that? She sighed as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"You must think I'm weak, and pathetic. I froze up when I saw that gun and I was too scared…I feared that I would die." She whispered, knowing that he would surly mock her. After all, everyone mocked her. She was weak, spineless, coward, and had to be babied by others.

"No, you're not. Never let anyone tell you that you are weak or pathetic, Asada. You are strong, stronger than them and me. Even after everything you have been though, you have found the will, the strength to live. Greater men have killed themselves because the burden of their actions was too much, but not you, you struggled and lived through it all. Everyone's afraid of death, even a battle-hardened warrior, after all, it's the fact that we won't be able to see our loved ones that makes us afraid of death, not death itself." Naruto corrected her as he took hold of her hand. She sighed as she looked at him with a smile. Even at a time like this he knew just what to say.

"Anyone ever tell you you're too optimistic?" She questioned as Naruto grinned.

"Only you." He answered as she giggled and kissed him.

"While I would love to make out right now, we have a physio path hunting you." Naruto said as he looked at her seriously. This cave won't save them forever.

"What's the plan." She questioned, she would leave the plan of action to him. He hummed as he brought up the map.

"Well, I was thinking of luring him out using myself as bait, while you take up a sniping position and finish him off." He said as she nodded.

"But he will know where I am the minute the satellite scans the map." She stated with a frown. Naruto hummed before he switched his outfit. This time he was wearing a standard German Afrika Korps with the desert camo. He then handed the cloths he was wearing before to her.

"Put those on. That uniform is the one that keeps me from being detected by the satellite scan. It's pretty rare thing to come across by." He said as she nodded.

"What about the one you have on now?" She questioned.

"Say's that it decreases the enemy's accuracy due to it being a desert uniform and all, it's also pretty light." He answered. She nodded and quickly changed her cloths.

"Now that that's settled, where the hell is Kirito?" Naruto questioned, surly he would have been alerted to the firefight.

"I'm right here." Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He looked at the entrance to find Kirito standing there, huffing.

"What happened to you?" Naruto questioned.

"Death Gun happened, I heard a battle going on, but by the time I reached the location of an explosion I found Death Gun. He was pissed and was after my head. So, I had to ran like hell." He replied.

"Well, you're just in time. Me and Sinon came up with a plan of action." Naruto said as he filled Kirito in on the plan. He nodded, that was a good plan. He chose to act as bait as well, after all, it seemed like Death Gun was after him. So, for the next ten minutes they waited before Naruto stood up.

"All right, let's move out. Sinon, you move to your location, me and Kirito will be waiting." Naruto as everyone nodded and began to headed, but Sinon stopped as she walked up to him and stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Be careful." She said as she quickly left with a massive blush on her face. Kirito turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"You two are a couple?" He questioned as Naruto nodded. Kirito then realized it, he had screwed up with how he accused Sinon and right in-front of her boyfriend no less!

"Save it, you'll get your beat down soon enough." Naruto answered before Kirito could speak. He gulped, a crap. The two headed out and waited for Death Gun. Sinon meanwhile had finished off one of the last players other than herself, Naruto, Kirito, and Death Gun. Naruto observed the desert before he stopped and looked at one spot, a scope glare.

"Get down!" He grabbed Kirito as a bullet sailed over them. Kirito brought out his lightsaber **(No matter what, you can't tell me it's not a lightsaber rip off)** and charged the enemy while blocking the bullets. Naruto was right behind Kirito, charging on ahead.

"This reminds me of when those Russian players charged the German lines, boy did they get cut down fast." Naruto commented as Kirito sweat dropped, what kind of game did this guy play? He heard the echo of Sinon's rifle, but it missed the target. Death Gun aimed his rifle at her and fired, with Sinon firing as well. He destroyed the scope of her rifle, while his own gun was destroyed, thanks to the larger caliber of bullet that was shot at him.

"Nice one." Naruto said as he jumped above Kirito and fired his side arm. Death Gun could quickly dodge the bullet, but Kirito thrusted his sword forward, again Death Gun dodged and pulled out a small sword of his own. Kirito shot forward, attempting to end this quickly, but again Death Gun blocked it. Naruto opened fire, but Death Gun used Kirito as shield.

"Watch your fire!" Kirito yelled as Naruto cursed.

"Look how pathetic you are, if the old Kirito saw you now he would be shaking his head." Death Gun stated, getting Kirito mad. He started to attack widely, his attacks being sloppy. Death Gun took full advantage of it, stabbing Kirito with his sword. Naruto cursed again. If he was to fire, Death Gun would use Kirito as s shield again. Kirito was letting the anger get to his head. He chose to remain on the side lines as he watched the two swordsmen duel it out.

 _"So, someone is in Asada's apartment, about to kill her? Not on my watch."_ He thought, overhearing the conversation between Kirito and Death Gun. Seeing that Kirito was losing, he decided to save Kirito as he would rather not risk Kirito dying in real life. So, he put a bullet in his head. Watching Kirito's body break into pixels, Death Gun turned to him.

"So, you're the player that everyone has been whispering about." He said as Naruto shrugged before he charged forward, firing his side army. Death Gun dodged, but brought up his sword to block the knife that was meant for his neck.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto replied as he fired his gun, hitting Death Gun in the shoulder. He put some distance between themselves.

"You know, you are in the sights of a sniper right now." Naruto said with a smirk as Death Gun chuckled.

"I destroyed her scope, no matter how good of a sniper you are in this game, you can't hit anything without a scope." Death Gun replied with a chuckled as Naruto himself chuckled.

"You assume she only has one rifle." Naruto said as Death Guns eyes widened as a bullet hit him in his leg, causing him to stumble before Naruto kicked him right in the face, causing him to fall on his face. Naruto walked up and pointed his side arm at him.

"I would say go in peace, but for a guy like you? Burn in hell." Naruto said as he fired his side arm, finishing Death Gun off. He smiled as Sinon walked up to him. He frowned as he quickly explained the situation to her. She was beginning to have a panic attack, a natural reaction to such news.

"Sinon, calm down. After this is over, I'll head over to your apartment as soon as I can." He comforted her as he hugged her. She calmed down as he reassured her.

"So…what now?" She questioned as Naruto hummed as he reached for his side arm, but was stopped by Sinon, who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Not this time~" She sang out as Naruto gulped.

"I don't know what you're are talking about." Naruto said, looking anywhere, but at Sinon. She smiled sweetly.

"Let's make it a tie? With a bang." She said with that smile as Naruto wondered what she meant before she pulled out a grenade, with no pin.

"This is going to hurt…" Naruto said with a blank face before the grenade blew up, kill the two of them and resulting in a tie and with both being named winners of the finals.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto opened his eyes and threw off the visors as he ran out his room and apartment and headed straight for Asada's apartment. He prayed to whatever higher power out there that she was safe. It took him less them an hour to reach her apartment and his blood boiled over as he heard struggling. He reared his leg back and practically made the door fly off its hinges and into someone. He charged in and spotted Asada, crying on the floor. He looked up to find that guy, Kyouji. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto however quickly maneuvered himself and slammed his fist into Kyouji, knocking all the breath out of him before he was completely knocked out thanks to a fist. Naruto turned his attention to Asada. Running up to her, he picked her up as she cried on his shoulder. He let her cry as she ran his hand up and down her back. He cursed his inability to speak right now. She calmed down after a few minutes, but was still hugging him.

"Thank you…" She whispered as Naruto looked down. He turned to the knocked-out guy and growled. That bastard was going to pay.

" _Can you call the police?"_ He signed to her as she nodded. He went on to detain the guy as she called the police. It wasn't long before the police arrived and took him away as she explained what happened.

" _Are you ok?"_ He questioned her as she let a small smile on her face. His concern was touching, even if he couldn't speak.

"I'll be fine…" She answered as Naruto looked at her before nodding slowly. Clearly, she was frightened. He sat next to her.

" _Do you want me to stay the night?"_ He questioned as she nodded. He smiled before he pulled her down to her bed. She snuggled into him as she closed her eyes, letting his warm aura comfort her. It was so peaceful, so protecting.

"Thank you, for staying by my side, Naruto-kun." She mumbled as he smiled softly and kissed her forehead. The two soon feel asleep.

 **Three months later:**

It's been three months since Kyouji tried to rape Asada and boy was Naruto was pissed. How he wished he would have killed that bastard for what he had tried. Asada however had the hardest time, but with Naruto's help, she got by. The two have been dating for three months now, just a month back the two celebrated her birthday, marking her as 17 years of age. They even celebrated Naruto's birthday a few days ago, making him 18 and about to graduate high school.

"You sure you want to do this?" Asada questioned as Naruto nodded.

 _"I want to try. I don't care if I can't talk, I can still take orders."_ He signed as she sighed, but nodded none the less. She would support him.

 _"Enough about me, what about you?"_ He questioned as she hummed.

"I was thinking about join the JSDF, what do you think?" She questioned him as he thought about it before he started to sign.

 _"If that is what you want, I will support you. What do you want to be?"_ He questioned her on the role she wanted to take up in the JSDF. She gave a small smirk.

"Should be obvious, a markswoman." She answered as he gave a silent chuckle. HE should have figured it.

 _"What's it gone be? A family business?"_ He singed to her as she giggled at it before she sighed sadly.

"I wished you didn't have to go that far, the French Foreign Legion…" She said. He was going to go to France and try to make it as a Legionary.

 _"You know there my only shot. The JSDF would never accept me, even if they say my skills. If I don't make it as a Legionnaire, then I'll come straight back home to you and into college."_ He signed to her as she pouted.

"But if you do make it I won't be able to see you for 5 years." She stated as Naruto sighed.

 _"I know, but know this that I will always love you."_ He signed as he pulled out a small box. She raised an eyebrow, before her eyes widened. He opened the box to revel a ring. Her eyes started to tear up as she placed her hands in-front of her mouth.

 _"Will you marry me?"_ He signed as she nodded.

"Y-yes, a thousand times yes!" She answered as she brought him into a deep kiss. This was the happiest moment in her life and all that mattered to her was him. She only cared what he thought. He was her light, her other half. He slid the ring into her finger. He never thought that he would be asking anyone to marry him at such a young age, but he knew that it was the right thing to do, after all, he wouldn't be able to see her for 5 years. He wondered what the future held for the two of them

 **10 Years later:**

"Daddy!" A little blond girl shouted as she hugged her father. She giggled as he lifted her up.

"Haru-chan! No running in the house!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen. She giggled as her father tickled her.

"But daddy's home!" The little girl shouted as her mother walked out. She smiled as she looked at her daughter and her husband. She walked up to him and kissed him.

"Welcome home dear." She said.

 _"Good to be back."_ He signed as he ruffled his daughter's hair. She pouted as she swatted it away.

"Daddy! I'm a big girl now!" She said childishly, but Naruto just chuckled as he ruffled her hair again. It's been 10 years and it was the best 10 years of his life. He was accepted into the FFL after he showed them his great skills as a sharpshooter and his physical physic was nothing to scoff at. While he couldn't talk, he was the best dame sharpshooter to have ever volunteered to sign up for the legion. Still, due to his inability to talk he was restricted to the rank of a single sniper who could only take orders. Besides, he was just another foreign body willing to die for France. The more the better.

For Asada, the last 10 years were also some of her best. She signed up for the JSDF and made it as a sniper as well. Both were well respected and known thought the world thanks to their skills. Naruto was known due to him killing around 714 enemy combatants in the Middle East in less than 100 days, all kills without a scoped rifle. He had surpassed the White Death himself. Asada was known due to participating in many competitions that militaries across the world held. She too was one of the best snipers as she had nearly won them all. 5 years ago, Naruto had returned from his 5-year contract and that was when they had Haru, their first child.

"Now dear, let daddy wash up a bit, then you can play." Asada told her daughter who only pouted.

 _"Now dear, I have time to play with her."_ Naruto sighed as she sighed.

"Honestly, you are too soft on her." She replied as Naruto kissed her.

 _"Love you too."_ He signed as he went on to play with his daughter. Asada smiled at the sight.

"Thank you for always being there for me, Naruto-kun." She whispered as she followed the two. Truly her life had changed for the better.

 **See? Skipped over a lot of stuff, didn't I? I just did this for the shits and giggles as some people would say it. I know that a lot you will say "Hey, Fan, what the shit man? The fuck is this crap?" to you I have to say I don't know, I really don't know. I started writing it and I just couldn't stop. On the bright side, it killed my minor writers block. Like I said, you want to turn it into a fully fledge story, PM me. Also, a Reapers legacy challenge has been taken up by Wanderer of Infinite Darkness and he will post it in the coming weeks. So be on the lookout for that. With that said, I bid you all a good day and expect an updated for a Expelled Jedi in the coming month.**


End file.
